User blog:WhiskeySid/Pure Good Proposal: Melfina (Outlaw Star)
What's the Work Outlaw Star is a manga which was adapted into an anime in '98. It's plot follows Gene Starwind, a bounty hunter and his buisness partner Jim Hawking who strive to become rich and famous. One day the two take a job from an outlaw known at 'Hot Ice' Hilda. They find a suitcase containing a bio-android (Melfina), and possess a Grappler Ship and travels around space to find money and treasure. Anyways back to Melfina. Who is Melfina? What has she done? Melfina is a bio-android created by the Kei Pirate Guild which was later stolen by Hilda. When she awakens from her suspended animation state, the group are attacked by pirates looking for Melfina. After Hilda's death, Melfina stays with Gene and Jim and acts as the navigation system of the Outlaw Star. Throughout the series, Melfina tries to find a reason for her existence. She is very caring towards her crewmates and looks after the well-being of the Outlaw Star crew. acts somewhat of a surrogate mother to Jim, and eventually falls in love with Gene. She also has a good friendship with Gilliam II, mostly due to his confidentiality, and because they share origins. Melfina had special abilities as a bio-android. She has an immunity to mind-control such as the alien cactus, which could control and subdue several dozen organic beings simultaneously, even ones such as Aisha, Gene, and Jim, all three of whom are known to possess incredible willpower. Among her other unusual abilities is her power to heal others. This was first seen when she partially healed Gene's life-threatening wounds by taking him into her interface capsule within the Outlaw Star's bridge. It is revealed that she was created to find the Galactic Leyline (a data repository that contains the known universe's knowledge). The Outlaw Star head to the Galactic Leyline with the Kei Pirate Guild and MacDougall brothers trying to abduct Melfina. Melfina is teleported to the core of the Galactic Leyline. In the end Gene finds Melfina, The Outlaw Star defeat Lord Hanzako and return home and live happily ever after yada yada yada! Good Zone/Corrupting Factors Melfina defining trait is here extreme kindness and bravery. She greatly cares for her friends and is easygoing with most people. An great example of her heroism is when she destroyed a cactus that was possessing Jim. She also seems to be very forgiving as she shows great remorse for Harry's death despite all the abuse she got from him. She is somewhat similar to Nia Teppelin from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann as in they are both pure-hearted people created by bad guys. She never shows a single sign of any corrupting qualities at any point throughout the series, she's just a pure angel and she definitly deserves to be included in the Pure Good Catagory. Admirable Standard She is by far the nicest and most heroic character in Outlaw Star, compared to the other protagonists, which a lot are more like anti-heroes. She is determined to protect her crewmates at all costs. Final Verdict Definitly yes! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal